Sweet Carnal Desires
by Luny Ravings of THE Mad Hatter
Summary: [KakaSaku] What are you doing? she demanded. He looked at her and paused. 'What does it look like' he answered dryly. 'Harassing me' she exclaimed hotly. Then she pushed him off angrily and marched away. Kakashi looked down and groaned. 'Not again.'
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

**

_Summary:_ _'He pushed her against a tree and pulled her one of her lean, strong legs around his waist with his body pressed up against her front. He crashed his lips on hers with a vengeance. She gasped against his mouth and pushed him away from her despite her desire for him. "Kakashi, stop. It's getting late, and I think you are drunk." Then she left. Kakashi watched her form disappear then looked down. "Fuck, not again." '_

**

* * *

Sweet Carnal Desires **

_"Passion, it lies in all of us, sleeping... waiting... and though unwanted... unbidden... it will stir... open its jaws and howl. It speaks to us... guides us... passion rules us all, and we obey. What other choice do we have? Passion is the source of our finest moments. The joy of love... the clarity of hatred... and the ecstasy of grief. It hurts sometimes more than we can bear. If we could live without passion maybe we'd know some kind of peace... but we would be hollow... Empty rooms shuttered and dank. Without passion we'd be truly dead." **Joss Whedon**_

**Kakashi x Sakura**

**By: Artemis the Black Witch**

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

From a view of an outsider, people who knew Sakura would use words such as strong, beautiful, clever, loyal, caring and stubborn to describe her. She was probably one of the most intelligent people who worked in the ANBU.

There had been a time when she was naïve and weak, but the day he left, she had changed. It was as if she had left her naivety and innocence behind. Her heart could no longer be described as innocent or perfect. In fact, it is far from perfect. She had been given the taste of betrayal, heart-break and bitterness at the tender age of 14. It would be described as jaded and scarred. She understood what pain meant.

Although physically and mentally, she had matured a lot, but it was admirable that she still remained the same cheerful, happy, optimistic Sakura, everyone knew and loved.

But one thing was obvious.

She had grown up.

In the retrieval of the remaining Uchiha, she hadn't hesitated to deliver him his fatal blow had the Hokage not stopped her just in time.

Naruto had been too weak at that time and under Orochimaru's influence and Sasuke had proceeded to try killing Naruto. Sakura had dashed quickly to the scene after killing Kabuto, and stopped him.

Her eyes were the first thing he noticed when she approached. There were no emotions. They were a pair of eyes that had seen people death on a regular basis. A pair of eyes that belonged to a killer.

Nothing he could have done that owuld have stopped her. Naruto was that cause of all that. Her loyalty and love for the boy was so strong that she would have done anything to save him.

Regret shot through him.

Had he left this loyalty and love that was granted to him so freely behind for that monster and the pain he had put on him? He had acheved what her wanted. To revenge his family and kill Itachi. Itachi was dead now. But at what price? He hadn't understood his brother's betrayal until the last moment. His family has dark hidden forbidden secrets that would have been the downfall of everyone important to them.

He had been contented to die at that moment. It would have be an honour for him to die in the hands of this konochi.

But Tsunade had came and ordered her to stop.

Her fist was millimetres from his chest. He could feel her power in her.

She was strong.

The chakra was so precise to aim for his heart had Tsunade not stopped her, he was sure that the punch would had brought her fist through him to pin him to the ground below and crack the forest floor into bits.

She had turned to Tsunade for her instructions. Unbeknownst to her tears had been pouring down her cheeks. It wasn't until someone asked her whether she wanted a tissue for her face.

She had lifted a hand to her face, surprised at the moisture she found and stared at it in wonderment.

* * *

Her loyalty knew no boundaries. 

When he returned to Konoha, she had treated him as a friend and forgave him for what he had done. She had even defended him against other people who had been critical of him because of his 'betrayal' to Konoha.

She gave him light and joy for life when Orochimaru had gave him endless pain and torture. She taught him how to enjoy life again and not take things for granted.

She was his sunlight, his warmth from his cold and dark cell that he had created for himself. She gave him the reasons to live again and to value their friendship.

She turned his departure from something bad to a catalyst that had only made the ties in Team 7 even stronger.

Even though he had trampled on her feelings and abandoned her, she never held it against him. When he tried apologizing, she had only shook her head and replied, 'The past is in the past, just learn from your mistakes and move on. If things are meant to happen, they happen. These is no use crying over spilt milk.'

She was simply amazing. Her heart was so strong and unwavering. He knew that he didn't deserve her friendship, but she offered it none the less.

Then he knew.

He loved her.

Not a lover's kind of love. No, this love is more memorable and important. No one could replace her in his heart. She was his mother, sister and friend.

And even if he loved her that way, he didn't deserve her. She wasn't his to keep. He had lost his chance a long time ago.

Besides, it wasn't as if she didn't have anyone that she was attracted to.

In the time that he had left, Kakashi and Sakura became closer to each other. Their relationship was more for friends than for teacher and student. Although it couldn't be compared to the friendship she and Naruto had, it was still close.

It was obvious with the way he was with her. He could see the way his former sensei looked at her. The lingering touches, the stolen glances he gave her, the longing in his eyes.

But alas, she was oblivious to everything. Not only oblivious to his affection and attention on her, but also other men's glances on her.

She was beautiful, no doubt. So it wasn't surprising that nearly half of Konoha's men fantasies involved her being in it.

Every since his leave, she had enjoyed the freedom. Gotten addicted. Regardless to the fact that she was, indeed, attracted to Kakashi, it was clear that she wasn't about to leave the comfort of being single to commit herself so whole-heartedly to any man. She was wary of the business called love.

In Kakashi's case, it's different.

He loved her. That is obvious to anyone. But he wouldn't acknowledge it. He would admit there were lust, companionship, attraction, protectiveness, care and tenderness. Nothing else.

The betting pool on them was getting larger and more successful ever year. It was frustrating for everyone, even himself. Sakura deserved someone who would love her and care for her unconditionally. Who else better than Kakashi? He was always someone who he had admired since he was a genin. It would only be Kakashi that he would grudgingly accept that he could give her the things that Sasuke himself couldn't give.

But the both of them refused to give in one way or another, which did in the end made them the perfect couple.

The perfect couple of idiots.

* * *

A/N: Well, this is my first fanfic for Naruto. I would really appreciate it if anyone review, I do need help from people to improve on my writing skills. It's not that good as you can see. But anyway, thank you! 


	2. Tease

**Sweet Carnal Desires**

**Kakashi x Sakura**

**by: Artemis Black Witch

* * *

**

_Summary: 'What are you doing?' she demanded. 'What does it look like?' he answered dryly. 'Harassing me!' was her hissed reply. She pushed him off her and stamped away from the dark alley way. Kakashi looked down. 'Fuck, not again.'

* * *

_

**Chapter 2: What she doesn't know**

Kakashi dragged his feet though the gates of Konoha and looked at the sky. It was dark already and Genma had rushed through as soon as he saw the gates going on about how one of his cousin's ex girlfriend was leaving tomorrow and he wanted to 'comfort' her.

His thoughts strayed as he turned towards the corner of the district that was nearest to the hospital. Sakura's home was there. She should be asleep by now.

Two weeks away for a mission did nothing to lessen his desire for her. Every time he saw her, he would trace her lithe form unconsciously and his desire for her grew more and more every time. He knew this wasn't right and he should feel like a perverted old man for thinking of her that way.

The problem was, he didn't.

The lust was still there. His trusty books which had been great distraction for him in the past, turned their backs on him now. His imagination just wandered over to her to everything he reads. If it was Junko who was pushing the woman and taking her against a darken alley, it was him taking Sakura roughly against and tree and if it was the woman playing seductress, tempting Junko, it was Sakura giving him with beguiling smiles and 'come-hither' finger.

He was lucky that she was oblivious to those things. In a way, it was good for him, but in another way, it wasn't. She was open with her actions when he was around and even the most innocent thing she did would arouse him easily.

He looked up when he was at her building to find her light still turned on. Shaking his head at her antiques, he should mask his chakra to check on her. Hell would freeze over if she found out that he was _worried_.

Worried? He snorted. No, he was just…concerned. The number of nights she stayed up to finish her medic reports over the past month was staggering. He recalled once two weeks ago that she admitted that even an S-class mission would be a nice holiday from the amount of workload she had.

He walked up the building calmly, his posture slouched with his hands in his pockets, with his chakra masked.

Stopping at her window, he peered in cautiously, in case of a sudden attack of several flying kunai. That had actually happened before when he decided to give her a surprise visit at the hospital. She was stressing already after three operations and was about to tear her hair out when he had suddenly 'pop'-ed out by her window upsidedown with his usual 'yo'. She had given him an ear-splitting shriek, not realizing who the person was (and thinking it was Naruto pranking her –as usual), and had sent a barricade of kunai in his direction and got into her defence position with chakra pumped in her fists.

Not surprisingly, he was found later, bruised and lying low on the floor to avoid the _very_ sharp weapons she was throwing around hazardously with a huge dent on the wall of her office with an apologetic Sakura apologizing repeatedly while healing his wounds .

That was not something he wanted to experience again.

She was sleeping. Her head was pillowed on her arms and her body was leaning on the desk that she was working at on top of her work with a cup of cold coffee next to her.

Sighing in both relief and annoyance, he hopped in, not bothering to mask his chakra anymore, and landing on her wooden floor gracefully. He ruffled her pink locks affectionately, suppressing the urge to kiss her on her soft lips. Her face was relaxed peacefully with her mouth slightly open.

Reaching his head with a head and looked at the girl. Looking around to make sure there was no one looking around, he picked the girl up and laid her gently on her bed. Immediately, she twisted around, unbuttoned the top two buttons of her shirt unconsciously and let out a soft moan.

Kakashi froze and stared at the newly revealed flesh. Then he sighed and shook his head dejectedly. That image will be in his dreams tonight. With him on top ravishing her senseless and more moans will be coming out of those soft, plump lips of hers. His hands would travel up those sleek thighs and reach the waist band of those damn tight black little shorts she always have on under her tight little medic shirt and pull them-

He closed his eyes to clear the images running through his head and at her for a moment debating inside whether or not to resist the temptation those lips.

Heaving a sigh, sounding as if the burden was too hard for him to handle, he leaned over and pressed his lips on hers. It was meant to be a soft, chaste, quick peck on the lips, but the moment his lips met hers, his control snapped. He had been trying to resist her for the past year and this was the first time he had actually given into her. And he found that once he got a taste, he couldn't stop himself. Kakashi let out a groan as if he was on drugs and slanted his lips over hers more fully. Her mouth opened unconsciously with his slight urging and he crushed her soft body to his over-heated one.

He was burning with desire for her and she was sleeping.

She gave another soft moan. He was addicted to her taste. Just as he was contemplating on getting off her before his hands at roving, said girl's hands had curled around his neck and pushed herself on him fully with one of her leg hooked around his thigh.

He froze, then paused and lifted his head up in surprise to see if she was really asleep.

She was.

Her head lobbed back, her body was totally relaxed and her chakra was even.

Groaning at the sensation of her body so close against his, he dropped his head on her chest and laughed humourlessly. She could seduce him even when she was sleeping. Disgusted with himself that he tasted her without her permission, he took a deep breath to regain his control and untangled himself, absently thinking how his dreams will get worse, and walked towards the window.

Before leaping out, he looked back at her. His breath hitched. The picture she made was unbelievingly appealing. Her swollen lips begged to be ravished more thoroughly, her shirt was crumpled and twisted around her body to emphasis her curves and her body was twisted around her sheets. She was breath-taking as if she was one of the characters straight out from Icha Icha Paradise.

'_Kakashi-sensei…'_

He froze for the third time that night.

What was that?

He turned to see her moan out his name again.

'_Kakashi-sensei…'_

Her voice was urgent and her hands twisted in the sheets above her. Her body arched up.

His lone eye widened in disbelief, not believing in his luck.

She was dreaming about him?

_No! _

_Stop! _

_She was only dreaming!_

His fingers gripped her window-ledge tightly, eyes scrunched closed, knuckles turning white as he held on his control barely on a thin string. With enormous effort, he ripped his eyes away from her and jumped out into the cool summer night.

He shouldn't have come tonight.

* * *

"You're _what_?" Asuma choked on his cigarette.

"You heard me." Was Kakashi's simple response.

They were currently in Ichiraku, each slurping on a bowl of ramen, well, more like Kakashi with his lighting mouthfuls and Asuma chewing ramen and his cigarette at the same time.

"What made you change your mind? For the past 12 months you kept yourself in denial of your attraction to her, and now you come and tell me that you're going to what? Chase after her? What about her? Is she even attracted to _you_?" Asuma asked incredulously, eyebrows shot up in question.

"She moaned my name in her sleep."

Asuma snorted into his bowl of ramen and slurped down a mouthful of ramen. "You have gone mad."

"On the contrary, I am quite sane. I feel much better in 8 months." Taking one of his famous lighting mouthful.

Asuma laughed at his friend's logic, "You do realise, she would never give in to you even if she _did_ want you."

"Oh she will. She will bend to me." Kakashi stood up to leave.

"Bend? Pun intended?" Asuma raised an eyebrow.

Kakashi shrugged, "Maybe."

Then he left in a puff of smoke.

Realizing that his friend had left him with the bill, Asuma let out a curse and groaned with irritation. "Kakashi, you are _so_ paying next time."

Then he let out a chuckle. "About time Hatake, about time."

* * *

"Haruno-san, your next patient is here." The inter-com spoke.

Sakura lifted her head up from her report on her most recent surgery and check her list of appointments for the day. She frowned and pressed a button in the inter-com.

"Keiko, my next patient isn't due until 2 hours later, who is it?" she asked.

"It's Hatake-san." Was the reply.

Sakura's eyebrows shot up in surprise. Kakashi-sensei? In the hospital of all places?

She pressed the button again, "Send him in."

A few minutes later Sakura looked up to see Kakashi tap on the door of her office twice to get her attention before coming in. He strode in with his lazy slouch casually and stood a few steps away in front of her desk. Her room smelt of antiseptic and her white overall coat was unbuttoned on top of her medic uniform that was similar to the one she had worn last night. Kakashi shivered as he recalled the arousing image she had made on her bed.

"Yo."

"Well, well, well. What have we got here?" Sakura sat up on her chair and crossed her arms around her chest with a smirk on her face.

"Hatake Kakashi going to a hospital by himself with no threats given out?"

"Maaa, I'm not that bad, Sakura, give the man some credit." Was Kakashi's reply.

Sakura narrowed her eyes, "Was Shishou-sama chasing you down?" she demanded.

Kakashi's sighed with a mock-hurt look on his face.

"No, Sakura, have some faith in me."

Sakura gave out a very unlady-like snort, "Hatake Kakashi in a hospital by himself? No I don't think so sensei. Well, what do you want?"

Kakashi gave him her usual smile that curved his eye. "Can't an old sensei come and visit my favourite student?"

At this Sakura burst out laughing, "You, sensei, old? Don't make me laugh. Come on, you're only what? 32? Men like you, the older the better!"

Kakashi's smile widened and turned into a smirk. In two quick steps he had crossed the gap separating them and leaned in front of the desk with his face a few inches from hers. Her laughter stopped abruptly.

"Kakashi-sensei?" she squeaked uncertainly. "What are you doing?"

Not wanting to scare the poor girl too much in one day but at the same time wanting to leave an impression on her, he leaned in and whispered beside her ear, "I think my wounds are starting to make my muscles stiff…Sakura."

His hot breath caressed her ear despite the mask on his face and his voice had dropped a few inches to adopt a huskier tone. He heard her breath hitched and she took a gulp. He smirked triumphantly as she gave a small involuntary shudder.

Kakashi pulled away abruptly and gave her his usual smile.

Sakura was still gapping.

Chuckling in amusement, he said, "So, Sakura, are you going to give me something for my muscles or what?"

Shaking herself out of stupor, she snapped herself into action and strode to her medicine cabinet automatically to pull put the balm and handed it to Kakashi still in her state of shock.

Literally shaking with mirth, Kakashi walked past her to the window and jumped out to the busy street below.

* * *

Sakura stood on the same spot he had left her with a second ago, still unable to comprehend what had happened a moment ago. The images of the past few moments, the heat of his body so close to her and the warm breath that was right next to her ear a moment ago, ran through her head vividly.

She was shook out of her daze when the inter-com buzzed again to inform her of a check-up with a patient in Room 308. She blinked and shook her head clear of the images running in her head and swept out of her office.

As Sakura walked briskly down the corridor, her white coat billowing out behind her, all she could think of was:

_What was that all about?_

* * *

A/N: Ah the last day of mocks tomorrow, they are a pain in the ass. 


	3. Playing

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

_Summary:__ 'What are you doing?' she demanded. 'What does it look like?' he answered dryly. 'Harassing me.' She exclaimed hotly. Then she pushed him off her and stormed away from him. Kakashi looked down, 'Fuck, not again.'_**

* * *

**

**Sweet Carnal Desires**

**Kakashi x Sakura**

**By: Artemis the Black Witch**

**Chapter 3: Playing**

_Two weeks later._

_Beepbeep. Beepbeep. Be-be-be-beep. Beep. Beepbeep._

Sakura looked up from her patient in front of the surgical table to the life machine and gave a sigh of relief. Success. She nearly lost him twice during the operation, but she had finally gotten all the poison away from his blood system.

She hated patients dying when they were in her care. It made her remember that once upon a time, she had been the weakest of her team and her incapability in saving them. It happened of course, that is unavoidable if you work in the line of medics regardless of whether you were good or not.

The feeling of failure was always bitter.

The first time she had lost her patient, she had stayed up for 5 nights in a row studying on medic scrolls to improve her skills, hoping somehow that if she was better or more skilled than she was now, that patient wouldn't have died. She berated herself over and over again, nearly working herself to death. If Tsunade hadn't stopped her and hammered some sense into that thick-skull of hers, she didn't know what would have happened.

The inter-com could be heard in the surgical room as it informed Sakura of her patient in another room.

She pulled her gloves off and tugged the surgical mask from her face. Her white coat was unbuttoned again as she walked out the doors of the operation room with a feeling of triumph. She strode down the corridor of the hospitals and reached the room her next patient was waiting in.

As she neared the room she heard a familiar loud voice,

"Teme! What are you? An idiot? That guy was aiming for you with a shirkurin already and you still rushed right over with chidori?"

And an equally familiar deadpanned voice saying,

"Shut up, dobe."

Sakura rolled her eyes at them as she could easily picture Naruto standing by Sasuke's bed and Sasuke sitting up the bed giving the blond boy his usual scowl. An affectionate smile could be seen on her face as she stood outside the room. Some things never change.

Without a word or warning, she barged in Sasuke's room, brushed past Naruto who was holding a fist at the Uchiha and pulled off his covers to look at the damage done.

Two kunai and a shurikan were implanted to his side.

Sakura lifted an eyebrow and gave Sasuke one of her looks that obviously said, 'I am not impressed'.

The stoic Uchiha merely grunted but had turned his face away from her.

With a flick, the medic pulled the weapons out of his side and covered it with her chakra pumped palms to stop the blood from flowing. Without sparing either of them a glance, she walked briskly to the medical cupboard and pulled out a roll of bandages over and wrapped his torso up.

If she was 13 years old at that moment, she would have squealed in a high-pitched girly squeal and started staring at his chest. But now, it was different. Sasuke was like a brother to her. Which explained her next action.

Making a Sasuke-shaped hole on the wall of the hospital.

"Sakura." His voice could be heard muffled by the wall.

"You idiot." Was her simple answer to his simple question.

"Hn."

"You can go now. And I don't want to see anything as stupid like that ever again. You are being badly influenced by that idiot over there." One hand waving absently at Naruto.

She ignored his offended, "Hey!"

"If there is, there will be no missions for you for a month due to 'getting rusty'."

"Ya hear that, teme? I don't want to see you that stupid as well!" Naruto chimed in.

"Hn." Was his predictable response.

Pausing for a minute, she turned to Naruto, "Is Kakashi back yet?"

"Yeah! I saw him buying the newest Icha Icha Paradise this morning."

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "Naruto. You were in the store, I presume?"

"Yeah!" was his happy response.

Sakura smirked amusedly, "Why were you there? We all know Kakashi is a pervert." She gave a sigh and shook her head in mock disapproval, "Not you too, Naruto."

Sasuke smirked.

Naruto went bright red.

"I-I-I wasn't buying Icha Icha Paradise! I was…I was buying another book!" was his excuse.

"We all know that bookstore was only for those kind of books, dobe." Sasuke said dryly, smirking.

Naruto kept quiet.

Sakura, deciding on taking pity on the poor boy said loudly, "You know what? I don't think I even want to know. As long as I don't see you reading it, it's fine then."

Naruto gave a sigh of relief.

"Thank god that the pervert's back, I need to check on his Sharigan. I checked his medical records yesterday and the last update was 2 years ago, could you believe it? I can't believe that man, he's so annoying. Always coming to my house after missions for me to heal him instead of going to the hospital straight away. Did you know that he once came to me at 3 at night with 4 broken ribs and a broken leg! He's so infuriating! Then another time-"

"Sakura. You're rambling." Was Sasuke's monotonic voice as his hand covered her mouth to stop her rapid speech, while Naruto just stood there and nodded to her as if he really did understood what she was saying, despite the fact that her speech was so fast that it was quite hard to pick up the content.

The inter-com went off again, requiring Sakura's assistance in another room.

She groaned. "I swear they are trying to kill me with the amount of work load I have."

"But you love it though, don't you?" Naruto said with his wide smile.

Her eyes softened and she have him one of her soft smiles.

"Yeah."

As she turned to leave, Naruto gave her a yell, "Sakura-chan! You're coming to the pub, tonight, right?"

She tilted her head backwards and gave him a yes and then disappeared in a flash.

"So, up for ramen?"

"We just came back dobe." Was his annoyed reply.

"Even better!"

The only sound they could hear was an annoyed grunt and two pops as the two ninjas disappeared.

* * *

The pub was crowded was Sakura weaved her way through thongs of people, mostly ninjas, to reach her friends who had already arrived earlier. Ino was sitting at the side, flashing any guy that passed their table flirty glances beneath her eyelashes, Shikamaru was sitting there and muttering about troublesome team mates, Choji was eating was usual and Naruto was having a drinking competition with Sasuke, 

while Kakashi was sitting nearby with his group of friends, Anko, Genma, Kurenai, Asuma and Gai.

"And here comes our favourite pink haired beauty. How are you, my love? Would you like to come over to my house tonight? I've missed you." Genma slandered over lazily, trying to leer down her half buttoned blouse.

Instead of pummelling him into oblivion as she would have done to him any other day, she hooked her arms under the man's arms, pressed herself against him, her lips hovering over his and gave him a sultry smile.

Her hand curled around his nape, breathing to the shell of his ear, she said in a husky voice, "Oh _Genma_, I'd love to!" she purred. Then trailing a finger up his arm, she went on in a husky voice, "What time? 11?" Pausing, she bit her lip and gave him a heated look. "I'll even dress up as your _personal_ nurse."

There was a pregnant silence as everybody on the table stopped what they were doing at once and stared at them with their jaws dropped to the ground, while Genma felt Kakashi's burning gaze on his back. Asuma raised his eyebrows in amusement.

It was common knowledge in the group after a night of forcing 10 shots of vodka, 6 mugs of brandy and 15 shots of gin down the man's throat that Kakashi was attracted to her.

For once in his life, Genma spluttered as his face grew red rapidly resembling a tomato and at the same time fearing for his own safety, if looks could kill, the ones that Kakashi's lone eye were giving him would have him hung, drawn and quartered already.

"Ah…hahaha. Actually, I think I have something to do tonight!" He peered behind her and as if he saw someone he knew, he waved to air enthusiastically and ran off as if hounds were at his tail, disappearing in the crowd.

Sakura smirked boyishly with a hint of evil amusement in them and rubbed her hands enthusiatically, "Ah, I'm rich!"

Ignoring their expressions, she turned to Kakashi and her smile widened with glee.

It seemed like she has already forgotten about the incident in her office two weeks ago.

"Kakashi-_sensei_!" she emphasised the sensei as her smile turned dangerous.

And she was on him like a tiger.

Her arms went around his arm in a flash. She gripped his arms tightly and her short nails bit into his skin with vengeance. "How _nice_ of you to grace us with your wonderful presence tonight! I was wondering if you could do the same tomorrow morning at my office? 9 o'clock sharp?" Although she had stated it as a question, it was obvious that it was a demand.

Kakashi blinked.

Her nails went deeper, digging harder into his skin forming little indents and her smile was even more dangerous by the second, if it was even possible.

"Maybe." Came his usual infuriating one word answer.

Her smile disappeared altogether. His smirk was apparent even under the mask. Oh how he loved winding her up. Her green eyes flashed. A moment later she released him, a scowl now on her face.

Twisting her head to the side when she heard Naruto call her name, she gave her friends a brief wave, indicating that she would be there in a few moments, she turned back to him and hissed into his ear, "You'd better, Tsunade has been badgering me for your file for the past two weeks. She's going to have my head if you didn't come."

Pivoting on her heels, she went over to her table, leaving Kakashi staring at her swaying hips as she left.

* * *

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto exclaimed and jumped up and down like a 5 year old boy in his seat. Shoving people around, he managed to get a space next to him for her with Sasuke sitting on her other side. 

Taking her seat, she smiled at the two of them, "Hey guys." Her eyes trailed over the people sitting around the table and rested on Ino. She smirked evilly.

"Wh-What?" Ino asked, getting unnerved by her face.

Sakura's smirk widened.

"You owe me 100 bucks."

Stunned silence as Ino blinked over her friend's words.

"No way!" she finally exclaimed. "Not possible! You made _Genma_ splutter _and_ blush?"

Sakura just continued smirking.

Ino's eyes widened further, "How?" she demanded.

Sakura just smiled coyly, leaning on to an unsuspecting Naruto, she purred out in the exact tone she had used before, "Oh _Genma_, I'd love to!" she purred at a spluttering Naruto. Then trailing a finger up the poor boy's arm, she went on, "What time? 11?" Pausing, she bit her lip in mock consideration, her eyes flashing in humour, "I'll even dress up as your _personal_ nurse!"

Everyone, except poor Naruto whose face was growing red at each passing moment, burst out in laughter while Sasuke smirked.

Sakura held her hand out. "So. Pay up, pig."

Grumbling under her breath about flowers and money, Ino grudgingly dumped 100 bucks into Sakura's out-stretched hand. With a flick of her hand the money disappeared into her pocket.

Waving a hand in the air, she gave the bartender a yell for a lemonade breezer and started arguing with Ino on how Jiraya was _not_ sexy.

* * *

"Sa-ku-ra." 

Sakura turned to see a medic-nin strolling up to her leisurely. Her smile brightened.

"Haru, what are you doing here?" she raised an eyebrow and looked at him suspiciously, "Not trying to snatch my patients away, are you?"

Although he has high almost aristocratic cheek bones, eyes that are as blue as the ocean, he looked as untidy as ever. His brunette locks were messy and in dire need of a brush, his face was in need of a shave, his tie was loosened around his neck, his shirt untucked and his lab coat was wrinkled and unbuttoned.

Yes, Akira Haru was one of the messiest people Sakura had ever known and could almost rival Naruto. However, that did not stop girls from fawning all over him everywhere he went.

The heart-throb was not only good-looking, but was one of the top medics in Konoha and ranked right up the top next to Sakura. However, instead of working actively in the ER, (this had happened before, it had resulted in him and Sakura fighting each other and competing with the number of patients they could take on in one day, and in the end both of them were so tired after three weeks that they collapsed for 2 weeks with Sakura forced off the mission rotas), Haru works in the lab, doing experiments to think of new ways to help people. He was the kind of person who, when got started on a thing, the time would fly out his head. This was why he was always so messy, he would just stay in the lab for days and not come out – just like Sakura.

Haru and Sakura had a love-hate relationship. It was almost like Naruto and Sasuke's, but while they tried out-doing each other in fighting, they tried out-doing each other in the medical field. Although this had resulted in over-exhaustion on both their parts, the medical world had benefited from their competitions. On the other hand, they were close friends and often did research with each other when Sakura wasn't annoyed with his cockiness. This often resulted in either they arguing with each other about something they didn't agree on, or them staying in the lab for days and not coming out until their friends drag them out.

"Nah, but I'm sure they want my sweet temper instead of you. I just finished writing up the report we did on the poison last week. I'm hungry, come for lunch with me?" He smirked as he swung an arm around her shoulders.

"Sorry, Kakashi-sensei is coming for his check up today; I need to be in to trap him with my net in case he escapes again." She smiled apologetically.

"Ah, but Saaaakurrrraaaa! It's only 11! Don't you want breakfast?" he whined.

Pushing his arm off her shoulders she smirked evilly, "My appointment with him is at 9. He should be here soon. Besides, I'm sure Keiko would _love_ to, why don't you go ask her? She's just over there."

Haru froze. "Keiko?" he shuddered at the thought of the nurse who clung to him whenever he was in her sight and his face paled.

Sakura's smirk widened. She gasped dramatically and waved at a random direction at the open air, "Keiko! Over here! Haru's finally out of his lab!"

If it was possible his face paled even further. Without looking backwards, the genius jumped out of the nearest window and escaped with his tail between his legs.

Sniggering at his antics, Sakura twirled on her heels and headed to her office.

* * *

She swung open the door of the room to see Kakashi sitting on her desk in her messy office, fidgeting with her desk lamp, twisting it in a weird angle like a six year old finding a new fascinating toy. 

Giving out a started yelp, she pressed a hand against her heart, she fumed, "How many times I do I have to tell you, _knock_ before coming in! Or rather don't even come in when I'm clearly not there!"

Her face was flushed with anger with her hands on her hips. Kakashi loved it whenever she was angry, her eyes would be flared with anger and her lips looked so soft and wet that Kakashi was tempted to kiss her, instead he swung himself into her office, slouching in front of her desk and shrugged nonchalantly.

"I was hoping for you to be in the middle of changing or something like that." He remarked offhandedly.

There was silence as it took her half a minute for his words to fully sink in.

"Wh-_What_?" she stared at him wide-eyed, unsure that she had heard him correctly.

"Nothing," his eye curved as he smiled at her innocently.

Sakura rolled her eyes and ignored his perverted comment.

"Right, shirt, off."

Kakashi blinked.

"I'm sorry?"

Sakura raised her eyebrow and looked at him expectantly.

"I said, take off your shirt. It will get in my way."

"Oh right."

Sakura frowned at him and shook her head as he shrugged his shirt off. Seriously, that man was crazy. But something about him was different today. Come to think of it, his attitude had changed very subtly since his last visit to the hospital. That had brought up with the last encounter she had in this exact same room as that time.

She had dismissed it before as one of his 'pranks' in making her uncomfortable. Really, you would think that he was a six year old child than a full grown jounin. But now, she couldn't stop the memories plaguing her head.

What was he thinking?

He was playing her, wasn't he? He was doing it again with the stupid under-toned comments.

Kakashi stared at her in amusement. She was interesting even when she was zoning out on him. He watched in further delight as her face grew darker and darker and her aura flared out, both indicating her anger, showing her infamous temper, no doubt because of the confusion of his actions.

She really was tempting in her anger. How would she be like in bed? Just as feisty?

But as much as she looked so desirable that he wanted to rip that medic coat off her and-

Let's just say he didn't like her ignoring him.

"Sakura."

No reply.

"Sakura."

Still no reply.

She seemed to be quite deep in her thoughts.

Her lips looked so full and soft that he wanted to taste them again. He could still remember its taste from that fateful night.

Her bottom lip was pulled up and being chewed between her teeth. That won't do at all. She wouldn't want to have bloodied lip, won't she?

Smirking evilly, Kakashi moved over to her steadily. Noticing too late what he was doing, Sakura looked at him sharply, not understanding what he was trying to do. She stepped back as he moved forward – until her back hit the wall.

She was cornered.

Placing two hands at either side of her head, a shirt-less Kakashi smirked down at her, smothering her with his heated gaze as he looked her up and down, his gaze lingering on her now parted lips.

Sakura gazed at him like a doe caught in head lights, her face reddening rapidly to the roots of her hair due to their close proximity and his state of dress.

It was a wonder on how she could look so adorable, yet innocently seductive at the same time. A moment later, her tongue darted out of nervousness to wet her dry lips.

He groaned.

This was too much even for the famous Copy-nin. Months of pent up frustration was leaking through the small crack that appeared in his legendary self-control ever since that night where he heard her sigh out his name in her sleep.

In a flash his mask was pulled down and before she could even see his face properly, his mouth came crashing down to hers, muffling her surprised squeak.

Sakura stared at his closed eyes, frozen on the spot not responding and mouth opened in a gasp as his tongue grazed her bottom lip. He had taken the opportunity to plunge his tongue into her mouth and one of his hands cupped the back of her head to tilt her face upwards for a better angel.

A moment later, her eyes closed on its own accord, soft mewing sounds were coming out from the back of her throat, caught up with her passion. Her arms came up and wrapped themselves around his neck pulling him down, closer to her.

His other hand trailed down her collar, slipped into her unbuttoned coat, around her waist, down her rear, skimmed down her thigh and lifted up her knee to press more fully to her body.

Her eyes snapped open to the feeling of his obviously…awakened parts and pushed him back a few steps away from the wall, gasping.

"What the _hell_?" she gasped, still not understanding the situation fully, refusing to believe what had happened a few moments ago. Her face was flushed out of either embarrassment or anger, he wasn't sure and her lips were wet and swollen from his kisses. She was breathing harshly with her eyes wide opened in shock. And he really wanted to kiss her again.

Sakura was torn between punching his face in or running out of the room screaming bloody murder, but all her thoughts stopped when she saw his face. Unmasked.

Knowing his for almost eight years, even with Naruto's pranks and plans to get his face unmasked she had only seen a glimpse of him unmasked once and that was only a glimpse. Now, with his mask daggling around his neck and the rest of his face bared for her to look at, it finally hit Sakura that her former sensei and team mate was a very very _very_ attractive man.

He had very bold and harsh features with high aristocratic cheekbones and a sharp face, giving people the impression of a cold hearted killer and a cold disposition. And oh god, he has a tan line on his face. To top it off, he was looking at her so intensely that it sent a chill down her spine.

She stared.

And stared.

And stared.

Kakashi let out a chuckle. The expression on her face was priceless.

He gave her a devilish smirk and pulled his mask back up over his face abruptly.

Sakura was still gaping at him.

"Sakura."

Like magic, she gave a jerk at his voice and blinked rapidly, shaking her head as if waking up from deep sleep.

She gave him an un-easy smile and forced out a laugh.

"Well, Kakashi-sensei," she was surprised that her voice didn't come out as a squeak. "I think I left your file in another room, so I'll go get it."

Giving another laugh, she swept out of her room as quickly as possible, leaving an incredibly smug Kakashi behind.

He smirked, remembering her flushed face.

"Mmm, full retreat, huh?"

* * *

A/N: Well, it's been ages. I'm really sorry for the delay. Been having problems. I'm not very pleased with this chapter. It seems a bit...flighty? I dunno. I just don't really like it that much. But hope you guys like it. 


	4. Harassment

Disclaimer: My dream would come true then.

* * *

**Sweet Carnal Desires**

**Kakashi x Sakura**

**By: Artemis the Black Witch**

* * *

Summary: 'What are you doing?' she demanded. 'What does it look like?' he answered dryly. 'Harassing me!' was her hissed reply. She pushed him off her and stamped away. Kakashi looked down. 'Fuck, not again.'

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4: Harassment

Target found.

Object on the move.

Object had a cup of coffee and was currently drinking it while looking through unidentified documents, face scrunched up on distaste and looking positively murderous.

The door of the room opened.

Two unidentified humans entered.

One was object's colleague and the other Hyuuga Neji.

The colleague turned and left while the ANBU captain stayed behind.

Narrowing his eyes, he directed his whole attention on to the two occupants in the room, noting how object was teasing the captain mercilessly by the looks of the grumpy look on his face, object's laughter and how the target had steadied the captain by wrapping it's arms around his waist.

Object was now moving towards a cabinet in the room while the Hyuuga prodigy sat on the bed which was at the side of the room and looking incredibly sulky. Who knew that someone as cold as him could look like that? It must be because of her-

"KAKASHI-SENSEI!! ME AND TEME BEEN LOOKING ALL AROUND FOR YOU!! I WANT-"

Naruto's loud screaming was halted when Kakashi promptly kicked him down the tree he was sitting at. An 'omph' could be heard below accompanied with Sasuke's usual monotonic insult to the blond.

"Dobe."

"WHY YOU-!"

Sasuke kicked him in the rear, sending him flying back up to the branch above where Kakashi was with a familiar orange book in front of his face. In reflex Naruto focused his chakra onto the sole of his feet and swung down to meet his former sensei upside down on the tree branch he had landed on. Sasuke appeared next to him in an instant, sitting rather than standing like the loud ninja on the branch.

"Kakashi-sensei! Let's go train! It's boring here! What are you doing here anyway?" Naruto whined.

Kakashi snapped his novel shut and gave them his usual smile. "Gathering information. Know thy enemy."

Subtly, he glanced casually at the direction of the hospital, which didn't escape the close attention of the Uchiha prodigy, before forming seals with his hands and was gone in a blink.

Sasuke looked at the direction where Kakashi turned to and saw Sakura tending to Neji's arm.

He smirked.

"Aa."

_Information gathering indeed._

* * *

Sakura was not in a good mood.

In fact, she felt like she would crack up any moment now.

The hospital could be now described as 'the biggest pain in the ass' in her vocabulary. Six surgeries in one day she could handle, another lab assignment with Haru she could handle, or even give her a solo S-class mission to Water, she won't even beat an eyelash, but _paperwork_ was **intolerable**.

She stood in front of her desk, staring at the amount of reports and files loaded on just this morning by Shizune for her to write up.

To add to her frustrations, a sticky note was put on top all that pain with huge bold red letters emphasising on her written-up report of her dear old sensei by Tsunade-shishou.

Woe was life.

She was close to start jumping up and down, tugging on her hair manically.

She needed more coffee.

That was when Neji came into the picture.

The ANBU captain was badly injured and she could see an obvious bruise forming at the side of his head. No wonder he was swaying, albeit only slightly, but if the 'Almighty Hyuuga Neji' would sway because of a mere small bruise to the head, then it could never be something trivial.

Smirking at the captain, Sakura playfully nudged him in the ribs and dragged him off to sit on the bed, "Neji-_kun_ I never knew that you would get hurt. I thought you're _invincible_. Oh my poor baby." She cooed at the grumpy ANBU.

She laughed at the expression on his face when she said that, who knew that Hyuuga Neji could act like a five year old?

Placing her hands at his temples, she healed his head in five seconds flat and moved away dismissing him with a "Now off you go dear, I have more things to do than to put up with your sulking." In which the ANBU gave an offended snort and disappeared in a huff.

She cackled at him and turned back to her desk.

And her face changed immediately of frustration.

Damn those things, maybe she could ask Sasuke to Katon no jutsu it into oblivion later? With that in her head she pulled on her lab coat, about to walk off to the lab to find Haru and annoy him.

She was cornered, however, as soon as she got out of her room by an annoyed Shizune.

"Sakura! How many times do I have to tell you? Stay there until you're finished with it! Or else I'll just have to tell Tsunade-sama not to give you any missions for four months." She ended with a victorious smirk upon seeing the horror on Sakura's face.

"You. Are. Evil."

With that Sakura stomped back into her office.

To find Kakashi in the exact position she has found him a few weeks ago with Naruto and Sasuke bickering over the arm chair while the latter was trying hard not to snigger at the uncharacteristically impatient Copy-nin.

"What's going on?" she asked, puzzled.

"SAKURA-CHAN!! You **are** coming to Ichiraku with us, right?"

The medic-nin sighed and shook her head.

"Sorry Naruto, I have tons of work to do. Maybe another day?"

The blonde's face fell as if a dark cloud had dropped over his head, and then his whining began, "Aw, but Sakura-chan! We haven't gone out since forever! I really want to spend some time with you, please? Please? Please? Please? Please?"

She ignored him.

And he went on.

"Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, plea...mfhhh!"

That was Sasuke slamming his at Naruto's face.

"Oi, teme! You wanna-" the blonde's tirade was cut off by his deadpanned voice.

"Just come Sakura, he won't stop pestering you until you do anyway."

Sighing, Sakura eyed the clock.

6:30

Then she eyed the stack of paper in front of her. It wasn't like she would do all of that today. She might not even need to do it if Tsunde-shishou gave her a mission tomorrow.

_Mmm...good idea._

"Okay then, let's go!"

Blinking at her sudden change of mind, Naruto broke into a huge grin and proceeded to start dragging his two team mates out of the door, while singing his made-up ramen song, with his former sensei walking behind them.

Kakashi trailed his eyes to the only girl of the group and down to her backside.

_Mmm...not bad._

* * *

"And then," SLURP. "TEME was so weeeak that I have to go,"

SLURP SLURP SLURP.

"SAVE HIS ASS!"

SLURP SLURP SLU-

And the Raman King fell off the chair graciously on to his ass as 'teme' had hooked his foot on his stool and flipped him off for being 'annoying'.

Sakura raised an eyebrow at the familiar antics.

She rolled her eyes at the ramen eating blond who is now sitting on the floor with his bowl, which has miraculously not spilt a single drop of soup as he fell, while trying to kick Sasuke, who is avoiding his pathetic kicks without even looking at him.

Her attention reverted back to her own bowl as she resumed eating it in a slower pace than the blond who is now back on his seat again and ordering his fifth bowl of the night.

Her gaze, however, shifted to her left where the masked nin was currently sitting and reading his book.

His bowl was already empty.

_Damn, she missed the eye candy._

The flap to the door opened, distracting her from her morbid tactics in finding out the face beneath the mask, revealing Haru in his ever glorious state of dress.

Sakura cocked an eyebrow as he waved at her.

_What on earth is he doing out of the lab?_

The brunette medic strolled over casually, ignoring the looks her team mates gave him and wrapped an arm around her neck, pulling her over to plant a sloppy kiss on her cheek.

Sakura rolled her eyes, used to his antiques and wipped his drool off her cheek in distaste.

"What are doing out of the lab? Have you finished the research?"

"Sakura darrrrling." He drawled, pressing yet another slobby kiss on her other cheek, missing Kakashi's murderous glare, "Do have such little faith in me? Of course I have, so now, I can lock you up with me for the next two weeks in the lab for the experiments!"

Groaning at his childish behaviour, Sakura proceed to wipe of his drool again with a mild look of disgust on her face.

She blinked as her tired brain processed his words.

Then her face lit like a light bulb.

"Experiments?" Her grin then turned positively evil. "I'm so beating you this time, remember the scores dear, if my memory is correct it's 150-149 to me. I'm winning dear. Not you."

Her reply was a snort and his retreating back headed towards the other side of the shop to his friends his right hand waving back with a salute.

A crash on her right caused her to look back at the bickering pair.

Naruto can be seen trying to kick Sasuke with his legs as well as eating his ramen while Sasuke was trying not so subtly – it seemed that his patience with the crazy blond has finally ran out – to break his legs.

Sakura turned back to her bowl and sighed.

This is going to be a long night.

* * *

The sky was pitch black with no clouds to be seen as Sakura parted ways with her boys, while Kakashi offered to walk her home.

The man walking beside her was silent as a wood as she tried to strike up a conversation with random thoughts in her mind. Unsuccessfully.

He simply gave her a 'hn' and ignored her.

Sakura puffed out her cheeks in annoyance, a habit taken up when she started training under the Godaime who was almost permanently drunk.

The night air was not helping her with her nerves around the quiet nin. In short, she felt like she was walking in a sauna and the stuffy silence was not helping.

Annoyance grew as she realised that he hadn't been paying any attention to her at all.

_What on earth __was wrong with him?_

After another five minutes of brooding silence the pink haired kunoichi could not bear it anymore and with a determined glint in her eyes, she stomped up to the front of the jounin, curled her fingers to the collar of his vest and tugged him down roughly to her eye level.

"What is wrong with you?" she demanded, an upward tug on a corner of her lips, another habit formed throughout the years, showed that she was getting increasing irritated with the masked nin before her.

Kakashi was forced to be dragged out of his deep thoughts of inventing his 100 ways of butchering Haru as he slowly realised that the woman that he was having many wet dreams about, to be an inch apart from her face.

His eyes were drawn to her lips as the left corner was pulled up to show her displeasure to his behaviour.

Kakashi gave her a smile and said calmly to the raging storm in front of him.

"Sakura. The skin on your lips is peeling."

She blinked.

_...What?_

By instinct, her tongue drew out and dragged across her lips for confirmation.

She gave him a bewildered look as her anger was temporarily forgotten and replied, "No, it's no-"

Her sentence was cut off abruptly as the mask on his face was pulled down in a second and his mouth covered hers and at the same time he plunged his mouth into her wet cavern.

Hands came around to tilt her head upwards at her nape and cup her head to keep her from moving.

Sakura was swept off her feet as he held on to her tightly and his mouth gave her such wonderful tingles down to her toes.

_Dear lord, he is such a good kisser._

He left her mouth in favour of the side of her neck, kissing and sucking at the same time while his hands occupied themselves to her rear, pulling her towards him and, _good god, is that a lamp post that her back was pressing on?_

A deep moan could be heard when she felt him slip a hand underneath her red top to cup her breast.

That was when she realised three things.

One. That was her own voice.

Two. It wasn't only he, who was doing all the groping and kissing, but her own hands were currently under his arms, curling over his shoulders, pulling her own body as close as his and one of legs was curled around his hips and _oh god_, she was _grinding_ against him on her own will!

Three. _What_ was he _doing_? What were _they_ doing?

Realisation was like a bucket of cold water on her senses.

Then anger surged through.

That...that...that JERK!

"What do you think you're doing?" she demanded as Kakashi moved to slip a hand under the waistline of her cycling shorts.

He stopped with a sigh.

_Damn. __Pity. He was so close as well._

"What does it look like?" he answered dryly.

"Harrassing me!" came her hissed reply.

With a shove and a stumble, Sakura was ten feet away from the silver haired nin glaring at him hotly as he raking a hand through his hair with a sigh.

The kunoichi lift her head up defiantly and yelled at him.

"YOU PERVERT!"

And she was gone, stamping away in her fury, leaving the famous Copy-nin behind.

Kakashi looked down and groaned, frustration underlying his calm voice.

"Fuck, not again."

* * *

A/N: First of all, I am SO SORRY for not updating. But still...Thank you to everyone who reviewed!

I hope this chapter will make it up!


End file.
